Pase lo que pase
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: —Estamos en guerra. Iremos a ayudar al Reino Tierra y tengo el presentimiento de que pasará mucho, mucho tiempo hasta que volvamos a estar así. Juntas —concluye, tomándole las manos. Kaede la mira con ojos entristecidos y la abraza. —Siempre estaremos juntas. Pase lo que pase. [OC, Femslah]


**_Disclaimer:_**_Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang es propiedad de Nickelodeon. Izumi y Kaede son de mi invención y no dejo que las utilicen sin mi consentimiento previo. _

* * *

**Pase lo que pase**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_—Mouling Rouge.

* * *

A Izumi siempre le ha gustado ver dormir a Kaede.

Se ve tan frágil, con sus largas pestañas castañas que se curvan en la punta. Con su pecho subiendo y bajando y sus manos juntas apoyadas en su cabeza. Es una imagen que le encantaría ver todas las mañanas al despertarse. Pasa su mano por la fina piel color porcelana de ella, apreciando cada detalle y sonriendo nostálgica porque sabe que eso no es posible. Una guerra se libra alrededor del mundo, y ellas son unas guerreras.

Izumi se levanta con sumo cuidado para no despertar a la chica que duerme a su lado. Busca sus ropas por la habitación y comienza a vestirse con el uniforme de las guerreras Kyoshi. Maquilla su rostro con el maquillaje tradicional y obligatorio. Busca sus armas y las colocan en el lugar que van. Luego de terminar se mira al espejo. La gente piensa que el traje tan abultado las hace más lentas al pelear, pero las Guerreras pasan por un riguroso entrenamiento antes de poder lucir con orgullo su uniforme. Izumi afirma con el pecho lleno de orgullo que no hay mejores peleadoras que las Guerreras Kyoshi.

A pesar de que su rostro está totalmente cubierto con maquillaje, las ojeras son fáciles de notar en su piel. El cansancio producto de los trabajos que hacen día a día las guerreras para ayudar a la gente van desgastando a Izumi lentamente. Hace unos pocos días fue el incendio de gran parte del pueblo y las guerreras Kyoshi no se han detenido en su arduo labor de ayudar a la gente afectaba por el incendio a reconstruir sus vidas.

Despierta a Kaede y le dice que es hora de levantarse. Ella, bostezando, le pide unos minutos más de sueño. Una sonrisa de genuina ternura se curva en el rostro de Izumi, pero vuelve a insistir en despertar a Kaede.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer —dice con voz firme. Kaede se remueve entre las sábanas.

—Ya lo sé —suspira desganada.

Kaede se levanta de la cama con esa delicadeza característica ella que se le hace muy útil en combate. Ella puede sorprender al enemigo sin dificultad alguna, no como Izumi que es muy ruidosa y algunas veces torpe. Besa la coronilla de su pelo y va al baño a vestirse con el uniforme.

Cuando sale del cuarto de baño, Izumi la observa, deleitándose con le imagen de su amada. El atuendo la hace ver más grande y madura. Su rostro que siempre es alegre y travieso adopta un semblante serio, como si dijera "te metes conmigo y saldrás mal".

—Te gusta lo que ves, ¿eh? —Izumi no puede evitar que sus mejillas se tornen rosa por el comentario de Kaede—. ¿Cómo me veo?

—Hermosa —le responde. Kaede se acerca a Izumi y ella se aleja un poco para evitar el contacto. Kaede la mira con duda reflejada en sus ojos y al instante se da cuenta que algo no está bien. Izumi se muerde el labio con nerviosismo y aparta la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tú sabes lo que sucede. Estamos en guerra. —dice—. Iremos a ayudar al Reino Tierra y —su voz se quiebra y las lágrimas amenazan con salir. Respira y vuelva a recobrar la compostura— tengo el presentimiento de que pasará mucho, mucho tiempo hasta que volvamos a estar así. Juntas —concluye, tomándole las manos. Kaede la mira con ojos entristecidos y la abraza.

—Siempre estaremos juntas —su abrazo se siente más reconfortarle que cualquier otra cosa.

—Lo sé —susurra inhalando su aroma para retenerlo lo más que pueda.

—Te quiero —Kaede besa sus labios con ternura, expresando todo el amor que siente por ella y a la vez el miedo que también siente a pesar que no lo demuestre—. Estaremos juntas. Pase lo que pase.

—Pase lo que pase —asiente ella.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado. Tenía está idea rondando por mi cabeza hace algunos días y al fin me animé a escribirla. Voy a seguir escribiendo de ellas dos, sobre cómo se enamoraron y lo que pasó con ambas después de la guerra porque me encantaron juntas._

_¿Reviews? :)_


End file.
